


Camaraderie

by calamityqueen



Series: Run Away with Me [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Also im sorry i dont know how to flirt really so this is probably really awkward, Angst, Crying, Crying Reader, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Flirting, Force Visions, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Master/Padawan force bond, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Obi-Wan why can't you let yourself be happy, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Reader (Star Wars), Padawan! Obi-Wan, Reader-Insert, description of lightsaber duel, dreaming of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: *The first story in the "Run Away With Me" Timeline!*While training with his closest Padawan friend, Obi-Wan realizes there is more than just Camaraderie between them
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Run Away with Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Camaraderie

“Come on, Obi, you can do better than that,” she teased as she deflected another blow from his saber, her movements flowed like a stream on Naboo-- languid yet lithe. The two padawans practiced their dueling on one another while their masters looked on, talking to one another and occasionally shouting out advice to their apprentices. 

“Tune yourself to the force, Obi-Wan,” Qui-gon called out from where he sat, “Use it to predict her movements; it will save your life one day in battle.” 

“Don’t let your guard down Y/n,” her master butted in, grinning with pride as they watched their padawan fight with such powerful grace. 

Obi-Wan grunted in exertion, blocking her blows yet unable to land a blow himself. He could admit he was a bit distracted, more watching the way Y/n’s body moved instead of what she was doing, and not using the force to possibly get an upper hand on her relentless onslaught. His mind wandered as he fought, thinking about how gorgeous she would look if he pinned her to the training mat, or how her supine form would look as she arched against him, crying out in ethereal pleasure. 

“Stop it, Obi,” he scolded himself as he blocked another strike, “these thoughts are too sordid for a Jedi to have,” he scowled and tried to center his focus back on the task at hand, and he was largely successful, but there was still a part of his mind that would wander to dirty fantasies. 

She was able to pin him to the mat, his mind far too caught up in distractions to prevent it. “Looks like I won this time, Kenobi,” Y/n teased as she pressed her weight on his chest-- not enough to hurt, but enough to keep him pinned. Obi-Wan tried to inhibit his embarrassment and arousal with a laugh. 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into me today,” he sighed out a laugh as Y/n rose off his chest, and Obi-Wan instantly missed the weight of her on top of him, “were you using the force to distract me?” His fellow padawan giggled, and he missed the light pink tint her cheeks had gained, 

“No, but you certainly were distracting me, with your perfect dueling form.” her lashes fluttered as she laughed softly again, turning her face away from him to hide her growing embarrassment. 

Obi-Wan’s heart stopped beating for a moment. Had she just flirted with him? Usually, Obi-Wan came up with the teasing remarks while Y/n laughed along, jokingly punching him in the arm or shoving his shoulders. But her reaction today was different-- she shot back at him. He felt himself beginning to harden in his robes, and he silently cursed himself for letting her influence him in this way.   
He laughed, trying to hide the awkwardness and anxiety he was feeling internally. He could feel his master’s gaze, and could hear his soothing voice ring in his head.

“Be careful, my padawan. Attachments aren’t necessarily bad, but they can lead to the dark side.” 

That evening, in the privacy of his own refresher, Obi-Wan’s mind wandered yet again. His arousal from the training session had returned, and Obi-Wan groaned in frustration as he slid his hand down his body to relieve himself. His thoughts were nothing but Y/n, and he hated himself for it. He had become attached to her. He wanted to pull her into his arms, hold her and protect her, and to make her cry his name. But he wanted to be a good padawan for his master, and a good Jedi for the order. He can’t let her open a path to the dark for him. As his pleasure culminated, he sighed out her name, and pressed his forehead against the cold tile of the refresher, warm water trailing down his back. 

“This is it,” Obi-Wan resolved, nodding his head to himself, “I can’t risk exposing her or myself to the dark. This is the only solution. To protect us both.”  
»»————- ★ ————-««

Y/n sniffled as she clutched one of her pillows, pressing her face to the soft surface as she let her emotions flow through her. 

“Do not be ashamed of your emotions,” her master always said, “they are normal, and it is not healthy to withhold them; no matter what the Jedi Council thinks.” 

She knew she shouldn’t have flirted back. She knew Obi-Wan saw her as just a friend, nothing more. And they couldn’t be anything more-- they were Jedi Padawans-- attachments and relationships were forbidden. But Y/n couldn’t help but fall in love with the dorky, kind hearted, and quick-witted Obi-Wan Kenobi. They didn’t speak much the rest of the evening before returning to their chambers, and Y/n could feel the tension in his force signature. 

“He can’t love you,” Y/n whispered to herself as she cried, “He doesn’t love you. He never will.” 

She closed her eyes, fatigue from the day and her heartbreak claiming her, her tears drying on her now-red cheeks.  
»»————- ★ ————-««

“Momma, look!” a young boy ran up to her, brandishing a used target paper, all of the blaster marks dead-center on the bullseye, “Father said I’m getting better with my aim!”

“Yes, you are” she felt herself grin, picking up the young boy into your arms, “I’m proud of you, little one. You will make a fine warrior, just like your Father.” 

“Damn right he will,” a man’s voice echoed around the corner, “He’ll be the best shot in the parsec.” 

She saw him enter, but the dream obscured his face. The man approached her and the boy, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, and he ruffled the boy’s hair, “Now, go wash up, dinner will be ready soon,” she told the boy, and he nodded, quickly running off to the refresher. 

“You are glowing, my love,” the man cooed as he kneeled on the floor to be eye-level with her, his hands coming to rest protectively on her stomach, “I can’t wait to meet our new warrior,” he brushed his nose against hers, and pressed a delicate kiss to her lips.

“Neither can I,” she admitted, sighing at the soft gestures, “They will be here soon.”

“Soon,” he repeated, and though his face was skewed in her dream, she could feel his smile on her lips.


End file.
